


Femslash February Drabbles: Evaan Verlaine/Shara Bey

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics), Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Canon Compliant, Celebrations, Drabble, Drug Use, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: A bitter star will follow you, an empty sky will swallow you: the pilots who come home feelalive.





	

Coming down from stims is no joke—after missions that turn into battles, the adrenaline of jumping away from the red blasts of TIEs only dims compared to the orange-blue explosion of friends dying blinks away.

Coming home warrants celebration, but it’s the buzz of a heart still beating that propels pilots into parties of legend, all free-flowing booze and legs tangled.

Shara finds Evaan whenever they’re too _up_ and their mouths crash together, tongues touching and still bitter from the go-pills. They shuck out of their flightsuits up against the cold wall of the hangar and they... come together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "A bitter star will follow you, an empty sky will swallow you."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
